


Good Morning

by Vatukka



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Biting, Romance, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vatukka/pseuds/Vatukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mates enjoy a rare, lazy morning, and Dai Atlas decides it's the perfect time to pleasure Axe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Many many moons ago (back in July 2012) I was bit by this plotbunny that demanded for me to write fluffy Dai Atlas/Axe smut. It took me ages to finish the fic and even after I had finished and had had it proofread, it's been sitting on my hard drive for three months. This fic is dedicated for Nami & TV, who back then told they'd read it, despite me telling them that "the story itself is more like a combination of a half-used plot, vague mental images and loads of good will". So yeah, you two have most likely forgotten all about this but I haven't forgotten you.
> 
> Beta'd by GGG

His chronometer hit the preprogrammed alarm, triggering the deactivation of recharge protocols and boot up of dormant systems:

It started with an audible change in the softly humming systems, the droning coming from the recharging frame growing a decibel or two louder. Then there was the low hiss of cooling fans, spinning faster in order to meet the small rise in core temperature. The proximity sensors that had automatically dialed down for rest -- with the exception of the battle alarms that would force the big mech awake and on his feet in nanosecs -- returned back to the normal levels, and the string of warnings immediately filled his HUD, informing that he was near the edge of the berth.

The request for a cursory sweep of the surroundings was accepted even before his optics had fully finished powering up. It was a habit formed in the distant past he had never really grown out of. His mate never questioned this, silently accepting it just like Dai Atlas accepted some of the habits he had.

Speaking of his mate, Dai Atlas allowed himself to be immersed in the warm presence swirling within his spark. The bond was highlighted with the flickers of emotions and bits of memory fluxes that always accompanied his bondmate’s recharge. Most of them passed too fast for Dai Atlas to process. He might have been able to recognize some of the memories, had he really concentrated, but Dai Atlas had no interest in doing that right now. Dai Atlas sent gentle pulses of love down to the soothing connection, smiling inwardly when the other latched onto them, returning the affection with his own.

Finished with booting up, Dai Atlas turned his helm to see the familiar black and gold frame sprawled in a rather interesting position right in the middle of the berth. It explained why Dai Atlas was almost teetering near the edge -- actually, his right wingtip was hovering in the air already. He must have unconsciously moved to give more space to the restless Axe, who at the moment was half-curled up into a ball. One of the long black and white legs was pulled against his chest, the sharp tip of his knee guard almost touching the black shoulder kibble while the other leg was completely straight, the yellow toe plate jutting forward.

Dai Atlas snorted, when he saw that Axe holding the bent leg, cradling it like a sparkling. Unlike the blue triple changer, the smaller mech wasn’t bothered with such things as aching joints and pinched wires. That was good, since Axe was notorious for recharging in the oddest places. One time he had nearly given a medic-in-training a spark attack; the unfortunate mech had found the big Knight having a stasis nap inside a CR chamber. Dai Atlas, called by the irate CMO, had taken some still images before waking up his wayward mate. And, to Dai Atlas amusement and the CMO’s annoyance, the black Knight had had the gall to complain like an over-grown sparkling for being awoken.

The still images of that little escapade had been added into one of Dai Atlas’ personal files, buried behind numerous layers of firewalls. The big Knight went through its contents often, the immense records’ spanning over the several millennia he and Axe had known each other. Sometimes Dai Atlas shared them with his mate, who in return would show some of his own. During those times, the two mates would link up together, lowering their firewalls to have access to each other’s CPU’s. They would have a good laugh; fondly remembering the mechs that were now long gone and wonder, if the war that had torn Cybertron apart would ever end.

Before his trail of thoughts lead on to a darker path, they were interrupted by a quiet ping. The sensors had finished their scan and the data informed Dai Atlas that their berthroom and the rest of the apartment were empty. A check on his chronometer only confirmed that Speeder had most likely left for his duties breems ago.

Knowing that both he and Axe were not needed before mid-day, Dai Atlas stretched, enjoying the rare moment of peace. Rolling onto his stomach, he initiated a small transformation sequence, and one of the big wings moved. Once the white wing slid underneath the other one, Dai Atlas rolled again, settling comfortably onto his side. This particular trick had proven to be handy on several occasions, but the big mech knew from eons long experience that after two joors he’d had to reverse the transformation or visit a medic.

Axe didn’t even stir at the sounds, the black frame continuing to hum steadily. The grey faceplates were peaceful and the thin crystal optic coverings dull blue, indicating the other mech was still in deep recharge.

Watching Axe, the ruby optics flashed as Dai Atlas got an idea.

A low purr started from beneath the black and blue plating, the deep sound closer to a rumble that made the berth tremble ever so lightly. Dai Atlas kept an optic on his recharging mate, repeating the sound. Unlike before, this time the smaller Knight’s sensors alerted Axe of the tremors the powerful engines created, making both the grey hands and the thin antennae underneath the golden chevron twitch. And, as Dai Atlas concentrated on the bond, he felt a flash of muddled pleasure before Axe relaxed again.

Feeling mischievous, the big mech revved again, louder this time.

The result was instantaneous.The tightly balled frame stirred, the grey hands releasing the leg as Axe slowly uncurled himself.

Continuing to make the low rumbles, Dai Atlas smirked as the black Knight started twisting and turning as he subconsciously moved towards the source.

It took some time, but eventually Axe was practically flush against Dai Atlas’ purring frame, one leg wedged between the bigger mech’s thighs. The black grounder settled after that, vents releasing air in a slow hiss. Axe’s languid EM field moved forward, mingling with Dai Atlas’. The bigger mech’s field answered to the ethereal touch, expressing his love and care for his mate.

All this, and never once had Axe stirred from his recharge.

Reaching out, Dai Atlas gently cradled the black helm, thumb caressing Axe’s grey faceplates. It was quite startling, to have such trust placed upon him. A loving smile graced the stern faceplates, a rare sight that nowadays was reserved for Axe alone. It melted away the strictness that usually dominated Dai Atlas’ appearance, his optics glowing with fondness as he kissed the red crest. He knew with wry certainty that if any of the Knights saw their brooding leader right now, they would glitch from shock.

But, Dai Atlas thought as he kept watching his mate’s recharge-lax faceplates, it didn’t matter. Outside these rooms, they had their duties, especially him as the leader of their city. But those responsibilities ended at the doors of their personal quarters. Here they were just another bonded couple with little quirks and displays of affection.

Sensing a shift in Axe’s side of the bond, like the mech’s memory fluxes that had suddenly come to a halt, Dai Atlas knew that his mate’s rebooting systems had been engaged. Watching the dim optics to slowly power up, the blue mech started moving his white fingers in little circles on the golden metal that decorated Axe’s forehelm.

**  
Axe purred as his sensory net activated completely, registering the touch on his chevron and the pleasure it was sending down his nerve receptors. The black mech ran an automatic self-diagnostic, stretching his limbs with a soft hiss. The scan came back normal and when Axe powered his optics, he was not really that surprised to find his nasal ridge almost squished against red and white shoulder plating. Tilting his helm back, Axe flashed a drowsy grin to his smiling mate.

“Hello,” the black mech murmured, vocalizer still static-laden from rest.

“Morning,” Dai Atlas rumbled, leaning closer to claim a kiss from his unresisting mate.

It was always a bit of a challenge for mechs with such distinctive helm decorations and kibble to kiss, often requiring some angling to even achieve close contact. But being bondmates for over three millennia and even longer as lovers had taught both Dai Atlas and Axe their limits as well as how to be creative.

Humming into the kiss, Axe’s hands started to touch the bigger frame, fingers dipping into the nooks and crannies of the blue and black armor that was as familiar to Axe as his own, teasing the hot spots underneath the protective plating. Dai Atlas gasped, the sharp intake almost lost underneath the loud rev of his engine as the deft digits reached for the base of one of his wings. Axe’s recharge-muddled processor found the knowledge of being able to bring such pleasure to his mate with a simple touch thrilling, if not slightly amusing, too.

Aware that some of his amusement had reached his mate through the bond, Axe only grinned impishly, when Dai Atlas broke the kiss to roll them, Axe now firmly stuck between the yielding surface of the berth and his mate.

 _::Don’t get arrogant, old mech::_ Dai Atlas reprimanded but his words lacked the fire.

A low chuckle was Axe’s answer, the blue optics sparkling in a way that made the black Knight look several centuries younger. It reminded Dai Atlas of their first meeting almost a life time ago, of that mischievous but steadfast trainee who had caught the bigger mech’s attention the very moment Axe’s curious EM field had brushed against his.

The big wings on Dai Atlas’ back unfolded as the bigger mech showed them off to his bondmate in a lazy stretch. That action was prompted by a part of Dai Atlas’ coding that always felt the need to impress and assert his claim over his chosen one. Just like Axe’s recharging habit that particular line of coding had caused some hilarious moments in the past.

A quick databurst passed between them, a still image of a much younger and more expressive triple changer glaring hostilely at someone just outside the camera’s viewpoint. The flared out blue and black armor made the already big mech look even larger, allowing one to see the faintly glowing protoform underneath. The big white wings were spread as wide as they could go, held in a sharp ‘v’ and black tips slightly blurry, indicating that they had been quivering in not-so-controlled jealousy when the still image had been taken.

 _::He had it coming::_ Dai Atlas grumbled, possessiveness coloring his emotions even as his armor puffed from the memory.

 _::He was just a courier who had no knowledge there was a mech with activated Seeker coding running around::_ Axe reminded the other with a small grin, grey fingers tweaking one of the golden crests. Dai Atlas’s answered the teasing with a low growl, the blue Knight’s whole frame trembling with displeasure. The vibrations passed down through Axe’s frame, and the black mech’s intakes hitched at the arousing sensation, legs spreading to have his mate even closer. _::Not only was the way you chased him away with a single growl amusing, it was also_ hot _as Pit::_

::Good:: Dai Atlas purred, brushing his lip plates against the red crest, smug as Axe trembled at the touch. “Now, don’t move,” he ordered out loud, using the tone that was usually reserved for the most disobedient trainees and Knights.

The black plating shivered in anticipation, and the bond between the two came alive with desire as Axe stilled, curious as to what his mate was up to.

Dai Atlas was not in a hurry, though. Rising to his knees, the leg Axe had pushed between the white thighs in his recharge now trapped between Dai Atlas’ and it suited the bigger mech just fine. Satisfied, he paused for a moment to admire his mate.

The black and gold frame type wasn’t that unique among the Knights. There were at least two other mechs with an eerily similar design as Axe’s. It might have been a biased opinion, but to Dai Atlas the one lying underneath him was the most beautiful of them all.

A gentle surge of love from the bond told the bigger mech that Axe had caught his thoughts.

Slowly, Dai Atlas’ fingers started to map out the contours of his mate’s frame, teasing the edges between plating here and there, the tips running along the transformation seams. A brush against the vents on the smaller mech’s abdomen elicited a gasp and a flicker of blue optics. Dai Atlas smirked, tracing them again but with a firmer touch. He was rewarded by the sound of Axe’s fans clicking on before starting to whir, the gust of hot air pleasant against the hyper-sensitive sensors on Dai Atlas’ hands. Giving one last touch to the vents, the bigger mech moved downwards, skimming over the red detailing right above Axe’s interface hatch.

Arousal flared in Axe’s field, when Dai Atlas traced with his finger the seam between the panels covering the smaller mech’s interface equipment. The big digit slowly moved back and forth, adding just enough pressure to make the black Knight groan and the antennae twitch.

He more sensed Dai Atlas’ smirk than actually saw it, the only warning Axe really got before his mate bent down.

Axe gasped, optics brightening, when Dai Atlas’s started a trail of open mouthed kisses, beginning from dark chestplates and finally stopping at the gold and white panels covering the black mech’s pelvis. More fingers pressed against the heating coverings, rubbing insistently even as Dai Atlas lavished the red adornment, making the other rev and moan loudly. It felt good and his valve was becoming quite slick under his mate’s touches but it wasn’t enough for Axe to open his panels just yet.

A low, rumbling laughter accompanied the amusement Axe could sense from the bigger mech when Dai Atlas caught that trail of thought.

 _::You told me not to move::_ Axe reminded, grinning crookedly at him.

 _::That is correct:_ : Dai Atlas agreed, thoughtful, as he rose up to sit on his knees. _::Please keep that in mind::_

Before Axe could answer, Dai Atlas’s grabbed a firm hold of his right ankle.

A surprised beep escaped from the black mech, when Dai Atlas raised the leg high in the air and splaying Axe’s legs wide open. The red optics flashed down at the wide blue ones, Dai Atlas looking far too pleased with his actions.

The black Knight settled back on the berth, the slight stretch of his spread legs not exactly uncomfortable, but making him even more curious to see what his mate was up to. Taking a few deep intakes, the plates of Axe’s armor visibly loosened as he relaxed.

And if by chance that made his armor separate just enough for the soft glow of the protoform shine through the cracks, it was purely accidental.

Really.

Dai Atlas released a burst of air through his vents, the cybertronian version of a snort, as he caught that trail of thought but his field held nothing but approval.

With one last caress to his mate’s field Dai Atlas pulled his own away, tucking it tightly against his frame. The digits, deft despite their size, delved underneath the dark and white plates of the leg Dai Atlas was holding up, tweaking the sensitive inner-circuitry. Axe rewarded his mate with a deep moan that ended as a sharp gasp when Dai Atlas dragged the tip of his finger over an old scar. The bump of raised protoform matter was highly sensitive due to an age-old damage that had rerouted some of the circuitry of the sensory cluster next to it.

The bigger mech knew this, just like all the other hot spots on his mate’s frame. And he put this knowledge into a good use, slowly but surely turning Axe into a trembling mass of pleasure, little arcs of charge crackling over the dark plates and jumping onto Dai Atlas.

As time slowly trickled by, Axe found it to be very hard to follow his mate’s order. Especially when Dai Atlas kept holding and touching him with the same attentiveness the blue mech used on his Great Sword; every single move was full of purpose, set out to draw the most the weapon or, in this case, from Axe’s frame. It was a processor-reeling sensation to have such intense, almost reverent, attention focused only on him. Axe groaned, when Dai Atlas' hand massaged the leg stabilizer that helped him to distribute his mass, even as the bigger mech dragged his glossa between the narrow ridges of the golden knee guard and gray thigh plating. The other big hand was resting right underneath the white hip panel, the thumb deep in his hip joint and rubbing in slow circles.

Then Dai Atlas began to nip the edges of the knee guard and Axe finally gave in. The golden metal transformed and slid away, the coverings of his spike and valve retreating right after, too. Axe could feel the lubricant dribble out, his valve clenching and unclenching with the rhythm of those denta pressing against his leg. His spike was no better condition, beads of transfluid already gathering on the tip of the black, white and golden shaft the moment it had finished pressuring.

Groaning, Axe’s optic searched for his mate’s, seeing the fiery red optics stare down at him, when Dai Atlas released the golden metal.

The black mech couldn’t help but marvel his mate’s control of his field and the bond. There was almost nothing for him to sense despite knowing that Dai Atlas was most likely just barely holding back his lust.

There was a flash in Dai Atlas’ burning gaze, too fast for Axe to identify it and for a moment he could’ve sworn he felt a small flicker of amusement from the blue Knight but he was unable to ponder it as Dai Atlas gently folded Axe’s right leg against his chest plates, attacking the ankle joints and the sharp toeplate with sharp nips and charge-filled kisses. His internal temperature immediately raised another notch and his fans stuttered, struggling to keep him from overheating.

The mouth moved down -- or was it up? Axe didn’t know or really care right now. Not when the sharp denta had found the sensitive stabilizers again, the protruding armor physically shivering at the touch.

**  
His patience was starting to grow thin.

The way Axe responded to having his legs played had always been arousing. Releasing the stabilizer, Dai Atlas looked down to see another rush of lubricant flow from the wet valve and the heavy spike twitched, as if asking for attention. The blue mech didn’t bother to hold back the deep growl that came deep from his frame, the sub-vocals competing with the rumbles of the jet engine. The soundwaves hit the frame underneath him, making the smaller mech cry out as little arcs of charge danced across Axe’s plating.

Dai Atlas could almost feel his patience snap in half like a piece of wiring.

Quickly, he bent the leg, the golden toeplate pointing to the side and giving Dai Atlas an access to the stabilizer right behind Axe’s calf armor. Sinking his denta into the metal, Dai Atlas opened his side of the bond, flooding Axe with his need and lust even as his field flared open, wrapping itself around the smaller mech. The frame on the berth arched, but Dai Atlas kept Axe pinned down with ease. The red optics burned as they stared down at the look of rapture on his mate's faceplates. Axe’s ground-based engine wasn’t as powerful as his but the loud revving that came from it was really giving Dai Atlas a run for his credits. On top of that the smaller mech released almost a painful sounding roar even as intense waves of lust exploded through the bond, shaking Dai Atlas down to his core.

Biting the piece of metal even harder, Dai Atlas palmed the soaking valve, grinding the palm of his servo against it, rubbing the slippery walls, wetting his digits before pushing one finger in. He watched the blue optics pale into white as the calipers surrounding Dai Atlas’ fingers flexed out of control, a testimony of the intensity of Axe’s pleasure. Pulling his hand, Dai Atlas twisted his wrist before thrusting it back in.

Axe roared again, his gears grinding as he tried to arch as best as he could in his pinned down position, hands digging into the berth’s surface. Transfluid splattered all over his abdominal and chest plating. The charge released from his frame, washing Dai Atlas in Axe’s pleasure in all possible ways.

Optics burning, Dai Atlas finally released the dented armor, his spike out and primed as the blue mech pushed Axe’s spread legs even further apart. The other was barely through his overload when Dai Atlas pulled his finger out. He nosed the rim of the valve with the tip of his spike, the contact between highly sensitive sensors sending delicious feedback to both of them. Axe released a static-filled sound, the still-white optics trying to concentrate on the mech looming over him even as he grinned sloppily. Dai Atlas, despite burning with need to connect with his mate, smiled back, the bond between the ancient mates surging with love.

Slowly, Dai Atlas pushed inside, the calipers of Axe’s valve stretching wide apart to accommodate the thick spike. He watched Axe throw his helm back, the sensory overload pushing the smaller mech over the edge the second time almost immediately. Dai Atlas, his whole frame now hunched over the steaming Axe, ground his denta as he kept his own overload at bay with sheer willpower. Drawing a deep intake, Dai Atlas waited for Axe to come down from his second overload.

Eventually the irregular spasms of his valve decreased. Axe lied on the berth, strutless as his processor slowly regained coherency. The fans were still spinning, sluggishly. His HUD kept flashing pings of the big spike still resting deep inside of him as well as of the weight of his mate resting on his bent leg. Neither of them was not a painful stretch, not yet, but it was getting slightly uncomfortable.

Shuttering his optics, Axe forced the warnings away and focused on the faceplates above him.

The fiery optics blazed down at him, intense. It was as if Dai Atlas taking in every single detail of Axe’s post-overload bliss, committing them into his memory core.

“That was…,” Axe laughed quietly, the words slightly static as his vocalizer had not reset yet.

“Yes,” Dai Atlas agreed, sounding a little strained with his wings spread on his back on a full display once again. The dull roar of his fans filled the berthroom, and Axe could see the little arcs of charge skittering across the blue plating.

“Why did you stop?” he queried, shifting a little to ease the pressure on his right thigh. It turned out not to be the best decision, because it acutely reminded Axe of the spike in of his valve and the ridges dragging over the nodes.

“It’s… not about me… this time,” Dai Atlas grounded his denta, wings quivering when the valve squeezed around the spike.

Axe blinked, surprised, before his faceplates melt into a simple smile -- really more of a tilt of the corner of his lip plate than an actual one. “You know that my greatest pleasure comes from sharing it with you, Atlas,” he told softly, using the bond to show just how much Axe enjoyed his mate’s desire during their interface.

He watched his mate shiver, optics closed as Dai Atlas basked in the memories of their previous intimate moments. Axe groaned, when the bigger mech started to rock forward, caught in the ghost-pleasure of the past. The spike moved with ease, Axe’s valve still dripping wet from his overloads, sliding over the still extremely sensitive nodes.

“Axe…,” Dai Atlas whispered, the designation rolling from his mouth like a chant, the glyphs filled with love and devotion. One of the big white hands fumbled on the berth, before finding Axe’s, lacing their digits together.

 _::Love::_ Axe purred through the bond, squeezing the hand. He smiled wider when there was a flare in his mate’s field, a wordless agreement even as his folded leg was pushed even harder against his chest.

And when Dai Atlas bent down to kiss him, Axe answered to it with all his love, his free arm curling around blue helm.

_::Overload::_


End file.
